halofandomcom-20200222-history
Portable Gravity Lift
Were you looking for the more permanent Gravity Lift? The Portable Gravity Lift is a piece of Covenant deployable field equipment. It is only available in Halo 3. Operation Once deployed, the Portable Gravity Lift unfolds and projects a bluish-purple gravity beam that propels the player into the air, exactly the same as the Covenant's larger version, the unmodified Gravity Lift, but on a smaller scale and won't last for an infinite time. When placed near a wall, a player can use this device to jump on or over it. Doorways can also be blocked with it, by sticking enemy players on the ceiling, or if in Forge place it horizontally so it pushes the player away. This is a really good use if you are playing Juggernaut and you can push or make the Juggernaut stuck. It has the power to lift vehicles, such as the Mongoose, and other objects besides players into the air. Fragmentation Grenades tossed at the lift will fly off in directions which can be manipulated by the player to damage enemies. One tactic that has been used was deploying a Gravity Lift and then sending a Power Drain or grenade up to the enemy above, but this requires a deal of luck as well, not to mention either needing: *Having both a Portable Gravity Lift and Power Drain close together. *Having two team mates close together and able to coordinate this tactic, both of which are often difficult to manage. The Gravity Lift can also be used when you are about to be splattered by a vehicle. You can deploy the Grav Lift in front of the vehicle. The driver will not be able to avoid it and the vehicle will be sent flying. It is important to crouch immediately after deploying the Portable Gravity Lift because some light vehicles, such as the Warthog and the Brute Prowler, can still clip you in the head as they fly over you. Forge *When in Forge mode, you can place an active Gravity Lift that doesn't require pickup for activation. So in game, it will already be active. *If you put one Gravity Lift over another in a room with a roof so that the gravitational forces face each other, they will counter each other and the player will be unaffected or will float but still be able to steer through. *In Forge, you can place a Gravity Lift on top of a weapon holder. If done correctly the gravitational force from the holder will turn the Gravity Lift sideways. So instead of lifting you up vertically, it will push you horizontally. This can be used to keep people from entering doorways or certain areas. *You can drop it on top of an active Bubble Shield which will cause it to rise above your opponent, leaving him unprotected. *If you set the minimum respawn to the maximum respawn, and keep throwing a gravity lift in the same place, it will 'Jump' over the other gravity lift, eventually finding it's very own 'place' to rest. *Using the above trick, if you throw them in an upward direction with permanent gravity lifts surrounding you, the portable ones will go up, and 'jump' around in seemingly random positions, from below, it looks like glowing-blue sentinels are attacking you. *You can make a door with a grav lift by using a dumpster. *As a last resort for survival when a vehicle is about to splatter you, it can be useful (and amusing) to drop a grav lift in front of it, and watch them fly over you. Disadvantages *Usage of the Gravity Lift inside (with a roof above) can trap the player, as they cannot move out while pressed against the ceiling. However, this can also be used as a defense. Also, portable or not, the Gravity Lift can still be destroyed by conventional weaponry and will self-destruct after 30 seconds. An active Gravity Lift will not survive a fall from a great height. *Once trapped, it is easier to throw a grenade of any sort (frags work best) into the lift as it is effected and will shoot up and blow the trapped player to pieces. This has to be done properly though, as it can also fly back out of the lift and hit somewhere else, making it a clever trick to do, but an easy one to make mistakes with. *After around 30 seconds the Gravity Lift will self destruct, meaning that you will only have a limited amount of time to take advantage of its abilities. You can also destroy it by meleeing it or shooting it. *Gravity Lifts will not effect heavy vehicles, such as the Scorpion/Wraith and Elephant, but just barely has an effect on Brute vehicles like the Chopper and Brute Prowler. This may be because the Brute vehicles already use repulsion (or similar) technology in their vehicles, making them difficult to flip, and would only need to use a little more energy to counter the Lift. Appearances The Portable Gravity Lift was seen in the H3 ViDoc while a group of players were attacking High Ground. To the untrained eye one would suppose that a player just grenade jumped, but there was a pad on the floor that was radiating a blue light similar to the Man Cannon. It is another piece of equipment similar to the Bubble Shield, Power Drainer, Trip Mine, and Radar Jammer. Last Resort Gravity Lift Trick Go into a match on the map Last Resort. Grab a Grav Lift or create one if in Forge, and go under Camp Froman. Deploy your Grav Lift in it, near the end of the small room. Now exit, and go up the stairs onto Camp Froman. Once on top, get directly above the spot where you deployed your Portable Grav Lift. Until it goes away or is destroyed, you'll appear to be jumping up and down without pressing the "A" button. Trivia *The Gravity Lift is used in obtaining the Cowbell Skull, on "The Ark" level of Halo 3. You have to position the Gravity Lift in an exact place on the floor and jump to get it. *When deployed in front of a rapidly approaching vehicle, the approaching vehicle will flying upwards (above your head) except for Ghosts. This tactic also works with enemies in both Single Player and Multiplayer, and is very effective against charging Brutes. *The Gravity Lift is also called the "grav-lift" in slang terms. *The Portable Gravity Lift is available for use in multiplayer on the maps High Ground, Sandtrap, Rat's Nest, Ghost Town, Foundry, and Last Resort. *The Portable Gravity Lift is the only piece of equipment that can be placed in Forge in it's deployed stage. *If you drop a Portable Grav-Lift while riding a fixed one (made in Forge) or another portable one you will be launched twice as high, but the lift you drop will then start spinning. *The Portable Gravity Lift looks exactly the same as Gravity Lifts that are permanently deployed. *It is used to portray Epsilon in Red vs Blue: Reconstruction. *In a capture the flag game if you throw a Gravity Lift at the flag, the flag will float into the air making it easier to capture in some situations. Gallery Image:Portable Gravity Lift in Action.jpg|The Portable Grav Lift deployed. Image:Covenant Portable Gravity Lift Undeployed.jpg|The Covenant Portable Gravity Lift, inactive. Image:Gravlifthud.svg|The Portable Gravity Lift HUD icon. Image:1218480901 Gravlifts.jpg|A group of Portable Gravity Lifts. Category:Halo 3 Category:The Covenant